iLove VDay
by lineabellfromTN
Summary: *Seddie* Sam loves Freddie, Freddie finds out. I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic, so I'm open to help...


iLove V-Day

**-Sam's POV-**

I walked into school when Carly came running into me. "Oh. My. God…" she said.

"What? Do I have like, food in my teeth or something? Where!? Get it out get it out!" I screamed hoping she'd pull whatever was in my teeth out.

"Sam! He Knows!" She screamed. She gasped for air and for some reason, I knew what she meant.

"Your mean, HE knows?" I asked confusion and worry in my voice.

"Yes Sam, HE KNOWS," she stopped for a second to look over her shoulder, "Rip of Rodney told him last night at the orchestra concert thing! Freddie went to watch Jeremy and…."

"No…this…this can't be happening!" I screamed. A few people passed by, probably already knowing what I was screaming about. Then I heard a locker open loudly and I flung my head to the side. There he was. Standing there watching me carefully. I smiled weekly and walked up to him. "Just… Just don't think about it, okay?" Then, I did the only thing I knew to do, I ran into my next class and banged my head against my hard desk.

At the end of the period I walked out and Freddie stopped me. "I know you love Valentine's Day, so I'll give you your gift tomorrow, okay?" he said carefully and calmly. He had a card in his hand. He turned around and walked over to Carly. "Here," I heard him say. " Happy Valentine's Day!"

**-The Next Day-**

I heard a knock at my door. Weird. No one ever came to MY house. I went to theirs. So I stood up with a groan, throwing the remote off the couch and grunting at the loud, annoying noise. When I got to the door I realized that it could only be one person. Freddie. I flung it open smiling slightly trying to hide any kind of blush on my face from seeing him.

"Here." He said giving me a bag. He ran away and into a car, probably his mother's.

"Thanks…I guess." I whispered. I walked back towards the couch and sitting down patiently, I tried not to think of the fact that most likely there would be nothing but candy and a card that said, "Sorry Sam, I just wanna be friends…".

I looked at the bag first, trying to buy time before my best friend rejected me. Its background was green with two pink flamingos huddled together peacefully. The green and purple paper coming out of the top told me to open it up. I obeyed. Inside was a kind of Barbie pink nail polish (last year he lost a bet against me and he promised to paint my nails. Yes, I'm evil.) and one of my favorite chocolate bars. It was Cadbury milk chocolate with different kinds of fruit in it. I sniffed his familiar smell off the bag and set the bad down. Then I saw it. A red envelope placed in the inside of the bag. I reached down, ignoring the crash from my new nail polish as it hit the ground.

When I picked it up, I noticed there was nothing on the envelope. Not even a "Sam". I slid my index finger into the envelope and pushed it open. There was a card that said, "Friends Don't let Friends be Alone of Valentine's Day" I smirked, but I felt this empty hole in my heart as I read the word friends twice. I opened it up and rolled my eyes. There was this dude and a fake number for him. He had greasy, gross hair and a stained white tank top on. Gross. Total creep, okay? I read the note, "Listen, I know this card is totally cheesy, but trust me, the rest were even worse." I laughed and smiled slightly. At least he wasn't letting this affect our friendship, right? Then I saw a P.S. that made my heart smile, made me want to do cartwheels, made me want to scream, "Sam I am!"(this one didn't make much since to me, but it's how I felt) It just made me want to…Run. I didn't understand why, but it made me want to run. So, I left, straight to Carly's.

P.S. Iloveu2

ISAIDSUCKIN'TOHARDONYOURLOLIPOP,OHLOVESGONNAGETYOUDOWN....ISAIDSUCKIN'TOHARDONYOURLOLIPOP,OHLOVESGONNAGETYOUDOWN....

Hey People, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it doesn't make you happy… This actually DID happen. To me, in fact. One of my best friends found out I like him at an orchestra concert on Thursday night. He came over to my house on V-Day to give me those exact things(even the bet happened in real life)…so see ya you crazys..OH! Happy President's Day…

Love Always from the heart and no where else,

LTN


End file.
